


Guilty As Charged

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mother's Day, Short & Sweet, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: The one where it's actually William who's the guilty one





	Guilty As Charged

Beep beep beep beep 

As soon as the repetitive and demonic sound reached Noora’s unconsciousness, jostling its way through her ears to her brain in order to wake her up, the blonde jolted out from the comfort of her covers. Her eyes immediately shot to her alarm clock’s display which told her it was 7.30. Immediately her eyes shot wide open, leaving no room for tiredness or snoozing.

“Shit!” She stumbled back into bed, but only to shake the shoulder of the figure facing away from her. “William! It’s 7.30! We’re all going to be late!” 

Just barely catching the nonsense mumble coming from her boyfriend - no, they still weren’t married - she jogged out the bedroom door and down the hall, knocking on two doors as she rushed past them. 

“Noah! Asta! Get out of bed! We’re going to be late for school!” 

Having no time to waste, she hurried further down the hall and into the kitchen, where she quickly started preparing two lunch boxes, whilst simultaneously boiling water for her coffee. Not that she had the time to check, but she was pretty sure of the fact that beats of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. No way she’d even have time to as much as pour herself a cup of coffee. What the hell had happened to her alarm clock? It was supposed to wake her up at least an hour ago. She’d have to figure that out later.

“Noah and Asta! Please get up and get dressed. We have to leave in 10 minutes! William, please help me here!” The tone quickly changed from demanding to pleading, as she called out for the father’s help. There was no time for a long morning in bed. Not today! “William!” She repeated herself, getting more and more frustrated with each second. 

What was that? She halted - not being sure if the stress was driving her crazy - causing her to hear weird sounds or not. It almost sounded like laughter - kids’ laughter. Though she was under immense time-pressure, she had to frown and take a minute to walk back down the hall and pop her head into the bedroom. In there was William, his head resting against the headboard with his hand folded on top of the duvet, smiling innocently as he still lied in bed. 

“What are you doing? It’s 7.45! Could you please get up!” She looked at her alarm clock with horror, then back at the brunette in the wide bed. 

His smile grew a bit wider, going from innocent to amused and causing Noora’s suspicion to grow. Something fishy was going on, but she couldn’t figure out what exactly. 

“I don’t have work today.”

If she wasn’t frowning before, Noora definitely was now. “What are you talking about? You always have to be at the office by eight on Mondays.” 

“That’s one thing you’re right about. But it’s not Monday and it’s not 7.45.” 

Suddenly she noticed something she hadn’t before. The part of the duvet that rested on both sides of William looked awfully tall and unusual. This paired with her boyfriend’s grin couldn’t be a coincidence. 

“What?” She walked over to her bedside table, grabbing her phone before quickly unlocking it.

Søndag  
8.30

The puzzle pieces suddenly started to fit, slowly, as Noora looked up to stare at William with an annoyed but also lowkey lost expression. She had no time for games. Not now. Someone had changed the time on her alarm clock, making her believe it was Monday morning. A chuckle danced off William’s lips, as he ran a hand down his face in a failed attempt to hide it and play it off as tiredness. 

“William!” 

“I didn’t do it!” He threw his hands in the air, defending himself through a half-sniffled laugh. 

“Then why are you laughing?” Noora put down her phone, still slightly annoyed, causing a thump as it hit the hard surface of the table. 

 “Because whoever did it is a freaking genius. I’ve never seen you hurry like that, Noora Sætre.”

Suddenly the duvet started moving and - weirdly enough - chuckling. Small, light-pitched chuckles. Noora could tell that William had to bite his lip to hold back one himself. 

“Surprise!” 

Causing Noora to take a small step back in surprise, two figures suddenly emerged from under the covers and rose above William. A little brunette - her daughter - and an even smaller blonde - her son. Both had wide, toothy smiles plastered across their face as they stood in the bed with widely spread arms. “Happy mother’s day, mommy!” 

After freezing in her spot for a second, having to put the remaining puzzle pieces together, the mom’s face quickly transitioned from confusion to happiness as she realise what was going on. Her kids, even though only being 8 and 5, had managed to trick their mom and she didn’t have to look at their to know that he loved it. 

“You guys! Is that how you celebrate your mom? By pranking her!” Noora put on a exaggerated, goofy pout as she childishly crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“Yes!” They both laughed as they attacked her in a group-hug, causing all three of them to fall back into bed, where William could only lie on his side and admire the scene in front of him. 

Noora’s laugh slowly faded, as the kids quieted down and both rested in each their arm. Slowly she ran her fingers through their hair - Asta’s brown as her dad and Noah’s blonde like her own - as the room once more was submerged in silence. The love she felt for these two were indescribable. There was nothing else she’d rather do than be their mom. She felt Noah nuzzling his face into her chest, causing another smile to break out on her face. 

“So since I’m so lucky to have kids who remember mother’s day, does that mean that I also get breakfast prepared for me?” She looked down at the two younger versions of herself and William. 

“Maybe later…” Asta yawned, closing her eyes. 

Noah followed along, closing his eyes as well,“I dag skal vi ligge her.” (Today we're going to lie here) 

Noora’s eyebrows immediately rose towards the top of her head upon hearing her son’s familiar words, before twisting her neck to look back at her boyfriend who had a guilty and smug grin plastered all across his face. 

“I knew it was your work, Magnusson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy mother's day to everyone out there! Love and appreciate your mommas cause they're all amazing and strong as hell!
> 
> Oh, man... Do I love domestic fluff or what? YES! If you want more of this, then feel free to tell me! 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
